Harry Potter And The Girl He Never Knew
by Pheinox Marceau
Summary: Harry Potter is not a normal boy and dosen't have a normal life.In his year back to hogwarts there is a new friend,a new teacher,and a new crush.With danger around every corner all Harry can do is watch his back and figure out the mistories of his sixth y


CHAPTER 1

The Boy Who Lived

If you were walking down Privet Drive and looked around, you would suspect nothing magical or abnormal, just ordinary people in there ordinary habitat. But if you lived in number 4, then you would know that that was very, very wrong. At the moment, in the house, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Harry Potter. It was one in the morning, and he could hear his uncle vernon's loud snoring. He was doing his homework by the dim light of his lamp. He sadly had to do his homework by night because his uncle vernon was not allowing him to do it at all. He was doing History of Magic homework when an owl flew in through the open window and wizzed around the room.  
"Pig," Harry mummbled as he watched the bird land on his History Of Magic book. As Harry untied the package he realized that he had been 16 for an hour now, and he didn't even realize it! Birthdays weren't really that great for Harry but the fact that his friends gave him gifts made it feel good enough for him.There was a note tied to the package:

_Happy Birthday! There's somthing from Hermione  
too. Don't let the muggles let you down!_

Ron

Harry opened the package and another bird fluttered down on his desk eyeing him intently. Inside from Ron was some chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. From Hermione sugarless snacks.(Her Parents were dentes)the next gift from the other owl was from Hagrid and it was rock candy.He daired no to eat this.He had exsperenced hagrids cooking before.Just as he was putting all his gifts under the handy loose floorboard a bird harry hadn't seen before flew gracefuly into the room.It was gray with white little dotson its brawd chest.But the strange thing about it was that a thick purple line was going down it's back.As soon as harry took the package the bird fluttered away.there was a letter atached to it and he read this first:

_Hello,  
Happy Birthday.You don't know me but  
I know all about you.I can't tell you who I  
am in this letter it's too risky,but I hope you  
have a good birthday and you'll know who I  
am in good time._

love,  
?

Later that night as he lay in bed staring at the sealing wateing for sleep to overcome him,all he could think of was the mistery writer.

CHAPTER 2  
The Dream

A few days later he found himself lieing in bed agian stareing at the sealing leting sleep wash over him.It had been a buzy night and he had been working on his homework that he had finally finished.He closed his eyes and in seconds he was asleep.

He was in a very large dimly lit room faceing over 50 hooded men.Then he started to talking to the room in a loud evil voice that boomed and ecoed through the room.

"My fathful deatheaters,we a faced yet agian with a gruleing ordeal.Elizabeth has come out of hideing and has now joined ranks with dombledor.With her on his side his power's will be high and it will be harder for us to kill Harry Potter!"

"NOOOOOO!"Harry screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat.

CHAPTER 3  
O.L.W'S

The next day harry was up in his room thinking about His dream.Who was elizabeth and why was she so powerful?She must be really powerful for Voldomort to talk about her in that way.His thoughts were still on elizabeth as a large brown owl swooped into his room and droped an importian looking letter on his desk and swooped out.He opened it up and it read:

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

These are your O.L.W results:

Transfigureation: E

Potions: O

History Of Magic: A

Astronemy: E

Defence Agenst The Dark Arts: O

Charms: E

Divination: D

Care Of Magical Cretures: O 

Harry Was so happy that nothing could ruen this moment,not even Lord Voldomort.

CHAPTER 4  
The Letter

The happiness stood with him all through the week,even the fact that he was with the dersleys did not puncure his ballon floating inside of him.

He found himself agian stairing at the sealing tring to sleep but the thought of the dream kept him awake.

_Who is Elizabeth...Who is Elizabeth_

The question had been swimming in his thoughts,borthering him for many nights.He was so submersed in thought that he didn't notice the owl that flew into his room.He olny noticed it when it landed on his stomach.It was the owl from the screat writer.The letter said:

_Hello,  
I hope your birthday wasn't that bad.  
I know you usally don't celebrate it.But  
you can finally find out who I am.Meet  
me in the place where you met your  
godfather at 11:45.I'll tell you what I  
can there._

love,  
?

Harry looked at the word godfather for a long time.The baloon that was floating inside him felt like it got a puncure.He had been so upset about his death that he had drivven it out of his mind.Now that the thought came back to him he felt misrabule.

Harry cheaked his watch,it read 11:30.He had to leave to meet the mistory writer now.He took his wand and quitly snuck out of the house,and the whole way headed there all he could think about was who was the mistory writer.

CHAPTER 5  
The Girl He Never Knew

When he got to the place he was told to meet  
the mistory writer,there was none there.Harry sied misrably and started to walk away when he herd someone call his name.

"Harry,don't leave!"Said the voice.

Harry turned around and saw a girl that looked about his age with long black hair and hasle eyes.She was weiring a muggle shirt that was black and jeans that were blue.she was carring a wind loosly at her side and was stairing a Harry kindly.

"Who-"Harry started but she stoped him by saying.

"Dombledor said he wants to on we have to get your things so we can go."

The snuck back into the house and harry packed his things with the help of the mistry writer.when he was all packed the mistory writer took her wand and said "Venlusa" and a small black pot appeared in her hands."I got it from dombledor.The misntry let me do magic to get you."She said and harry remembered the portkey they used when Mr.Weasley was in the hospital and they went to Grimwald place.They both tuched the pot and harry felt that familer spinning sensation and a few seconds later he felt his feet tuch the ground.everyone was sitting around the room,as if they were wateing for them.Then dombledor spoke "Hello Harry I see you've met Elizabeth."

CHAPTER 6  
The Truth

"What-"Started Harry but Dombledor said "Harry there is somthing else that you must know.I think Elizabeth should exsplain."As Harry turned to look at Elizabeth he saw she looked uneasy.

"Well...I have been living with a wizard famaly that took me in when I was a year old and they brought me up like one of their own.But they have recently been killed by voldomort in the atempt to kill me,"Harry said he was sorry and that he knew what it felt like to lose someone.He also knew that voldomort was no longer in hideing now that everyone knew that He was at large.Elizabeth went on."He is after me because I... I'm sort of a new breed of witch,look at that lamp over their."Harry turned to it and as Elizabeth waved her hand the lamp rose right off the table then gently lowered back onto the table."Wow."Said Harry,surprized.Elizabeth smiled and went on."I can do more too!This is why voldomort wants to kill me.You are Harry Potter,the one who can destory Voldomort and I am there to help you.I have to help you because I'm your Sister."

Later that night all harry could think about was his newly found sister.The amasement of finding her and the pitty on her part of her being hidden to who and what she really was.He turned his head and saw ron in the shadows snoring louding.He sighed,everything was so confusing now His Godfather dieing,a sister uncovered from the past and him being the only one who can kill voldomort.

Grimwald place was much cleaner then it was last summer,but there still some cobards that were bolted shut and tapstries that were glued to the wall,and of corse mrs.black's portratie.The next day they set to work on cleaning the mold off every bit of of the master bedroom.Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Elizabeth were sent to do this room and through this cleaning he found that Elizabeth or liz as she liked to be called was a very nice person.

CHAPTER 7  
Back Home

Harry was having a good time as long as his mind was busey.But at night when he would stair at the sealing or watch the shadows of hedwig and pig fly around the room the thought of his godfather would linger back to him.The pain was still raw in his heart,There was still that giant hole where he use to be.Sometimes-Though he would never tell a soal, not even Ron,Hermione,and liz-In the night he would weep sighlently into his pillow.

The first few weeks passed and they were still working on the Master Bedroom,but It was surprizeingly fun.There were a number of inchanted clothes -as soon as they opened the closit door- sprand to life and ran around the house.It took a few days to catch all the clothes and dis-inchant them.but harry was happy when they finally were done with that room and went on to the librery.But this room was very dificult to clean.Many of the books tried to bite them and there was another doxey nest in the draws of the desk.Harry was so buisey doing these chores that he was amased to find hat there was olny a week to go befor going to Hogwarts.

The night before leaving they all got there hogwarts letters and Harry was amased to see the look of surprize on Liz's face "We need all this! Goish I didn't need this much stuff when I went to Golums school!" Mrs.Weasley got all there things for them and the next day Harry woke up to a frenzy. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP NOW HURRY UP!" Cried Mrs.Weasley.

Harry had to still go to kings cross with a guard,But they thankfuly go to drive.Harry looked out the window,eager to go back home.

CHAPTER 8  
Linsey Watershot

They made it to kings cross just in time.Everyone quickly got there things and ran on the train and Ron and Hariomne hurried to the Prefects meeting.Sence they got there late all the compartments were full.They finally found one that was empty all except for one girl that looked about Harry's age and had long brown hair and big brown eyes that were behind glasses."Could we sit here?"Said Harry."Go right ahead."Said the girl in a sweet voice.So Harry,Liz,and Ginny all piled in.Harry ended up sitting right across form the girl."Umm so whats your name?" Harry asked. "Linsey Watershot,but everyone calls me lin.Im a sixth year Griffendor."She said.

The train ride was fun.Harry talked to lin some more and found out that she also lived with muggles,Liked the Weird Sisters,and was a fan of Quidiage.

When Ron and Hermione got back Harry introdused them to lin and they all talked happly to each other.

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Liz,and lin all shaired a carage together ans they watched Hogwarts loom closer.

CHAPTER 9  
Liz's Sorting

When they got to the cascle liz went with the first years and the rest of them proseeded to the Great Hall with the rest.In a madder of muinets the first years went throught the door with Professor Magonigal in the lead carring the stool and the sorting hat.As Magonnigal put the hat down it started to sing.

Back in time when I was new  
And Hogwarts barly started  
The Four founder thought never to be parted  
United by frendship  
that was thought never to go sower  
But I was there on that final hour  
When great Slithern left  
The Four were witled down to three  
They never knew that compermise was the key  
Griffendor wanted only the bravest and boldest  
Ravenclaw wanted the cunning of the mind  
Hufflepuff wanted all that were helpful and kind  
But Slithern wanted the sneekey  
And the darkest at heart  
And not persuading the others,Is why he left the part  
But in these years are different  
Listen closely to my song,  
My job is to sort you  
though I worry that it's wrong  
But in all four houses   
Danger is nigh  
Because there is somthing very dangrous  
brewing in the sky  
There is someone among us  
who is to do us harm  
but uniting togeter  
Is the best luck charm  
So even different houses  
should unite together in youth  
Because this is the way  
that we can find the path to truth

Let The Sorting Begin!

Harry wated impacintly for Liz to be called and when she finally was Harry felt as nervous as he was when he was first sorted.

It was placed on her head and a muinet later it shouted...

"Griffendor!"

Harry's heart soured.He would get tio go to classes and hang in the dorm room with hs sister!She got up,beaming,and quickly ran to the Griffendor table.Harry hardly was paying atention when Dombledor anounced the new defence agenst the dark arts teacher,Professor Keppoer.After Dombledor's speach the tables covered with food and harry,Just noticing where he was,Started eating with the others.Later on that night as he watched the moon out the window nexted to his bed he felt a feeling of hope that this year will not be as bad as the last.

CHAPTER 10  
N.E.W.T'S

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed and ready.He went down stairs and found everyone already there.

"We have to pick our N.E.W.T s today!" Said Liz happly

"I got 8 O.L.W'S so I think I can take all the classes to become an Arour."She went on,Her eyes overbright.

"I'm takeing the classes to become an Arour too!"Said harry as he sat down next to her. "Hermione," Harry Said "What profession are you takeing?" Hermione paused for a secone and then said "I've been thinking It ove and I've decided to become an Arour too."

Harry thought his day could not get better.

All the 6th years were lined up next to magonnal's office where your name was called you would go in and pick the classes you were to take.

When harry's name was called he walked over to the door and pulled it open.Sitting there was Magonnigal,Dombledor,Flitwick,Snape,Trwalney,and other teachers from the school.Harry sat down and looked at the paper in front of him and quickly started to check of the classes he wanted.

CHAPTER 11  
Professor Keppor

Later on that night Harry,Ron,Hermione,Liz,and Lin had sort of a back to school party.They stood up late talking,laufing and having a good time.

The next day Harry woke up earlier then everyone else,which was surprizing to him because of the long night he had last night.He went down to the Great hall and found to his surprize that Lin was sitting there."Oh hello." said Harry.She looked up from the book "A series of unfrotunate events" and smiled "Hello Harry,I wasn't exspecing anyone to get up so early." She said "Yea,"Said Harry "Me neather." They talked for a wile and one by one everyone else came down.They were all given their scudials:

Monday

DADA Double

Charms Double

Transfigure Double

Tuesday

Charms Double

Potions Double

DADA Double

Wensday

Potions Double

DADA Double

Trasnfigure Double

Thirsday

Transfigure Double

Charms Double

Pouions Double

Friday

Charms Double

Transfigure Double

DADA Double

"Well we better get going to Defence Agenst The Dark Arts" Said Hermione as she started to get up.

"When they got to Pro.Keppor's Classroom she was already sitting there beaming at them.He was a balding, thin man with many scars on his face and as Harry noticed as he walked in, not that many teeth.

"Welcome,Welcome," He said

"To Defence Agenst The Dark Arts sixth years! I am Professor Keppor, but if you want you can call me bill."

Everyone looked at one another in surprize,A teacher never told them to call them by their first name.

"Ok,well,get your wands out and put your quills away,today we will be learning about the Goinhep spell.This is a good spell because you can, well, do this," He pointed his wand at a picture frame on his desk "Goinhep!" and the picture frame disappered and reapeared in his hands."you can use this spell to grab thing you need that are around you in a dule.Ok well every line up."

Harry ended up in the back but It was ok with him because he got to watch.

"Now,what you have to do is look at the thing you want to move and think very clearly about it moving into your hand."Said Bill.

First was Padma Patil and she did ok on the eighth try.Then Dean who got it on the second try,Then neville who got it on the sixth try,Then Liz who got it on the first try,and finaly after many people was Harry.

When he steped up bill looked at him for a few seconds and then said "Ok,ready..." "I'm Harry Potter" said Harry."Oh yes.." He said looking at him, almost as if he was curious. "Ok,well just consintraite on the flower pot, then say 'Goinhep'."

Harry thought hard _'Lifting...Lifting'_ and then said "Goinhep!" and he saw the pot came to his hand. "Good Job!" said bill.Harry gave the pot back to him just as the bell rang.

"Your homework." he said as everyone lined up next to the door,"is to pratice this spell and make sure you know this spell upside down and inside out,and you can use it in a dule!"

CHAPTER 12  
Two New Beaters

Defence Agenst The Dark Arts quickly became the favorate class among the students.Harry was learning a lot from the class and he was happy that he was learning it.He knew that it would come in handy the next time he faced Voldomort.

He was studing harder then he ever had before.He wanted to be ready for the next time he met Voldomort,he wanted to kill him.He knew it was his destney and he wanted to be ready.He also wanted to be an auror and he had to have top marks.

It bothered him every night.Voldomort,his godfather,and his destney.He wished that all this could be a dream and that he would wake up and he would just be a normal boy at hogwarts.But he knew this was imposible.

Quitage was one thing that kept his mind off everything and Angelena,the Quitage captian,came up to him on wensday and said "Harry,how was your summer?"And without wateing for an anwser she said "Look,we are going to have beater tryouts on Friday and I want you to be there.I don't want it to be like last time where you were in detencion with that umbrige." "Ok,I'll be there."Said harry and he walked off to his first class which was Double Potions,harry's least favorate class.

On Friday harry was there and so were many other people.Lavender,Dean,Shamious,the creevey broters,and to harry's surprise Ginny and Liz.

What are you two doing here?"He said to them. "Well,"Said liz "I wanted to sighn up.I've always loved quitiage and dreamed of being on a team!" Ginny did not speak but nodded and harry went with the team.  
"Ok!" Said angaleana "I want you when it is your turn to mount your brooms and nock the bluger then will be fling around into one of the hoops."She gestured to the goal hoops.

Everyone started.First was Dean who did ok,shemus who did terible and the bluger ended up hitting his broom,but it was fixable.The last ones were Ginny and Liz.

Ginny did well,she hit it throught the lower hoop.Liz hit it through the center of the center hoop and was beaming as she came back down.

"The team and I,"Said angelenia"Will talk you over and tell you who gets the spot."

The team walked into the changing rooms and began to talk it over.

Ten muintes later they all walyed ut and angelena said "Ok the two new beaters are..."

"Elizabeth Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Everyone cheered as Elizabeth and Ginny walked up and shook Angelena's hand,Elizabeth slimeing brightly and Ginny as red as the quaffle.

That night they had a party in the Griffendor Commen Room.There was olny one person that did not seem happy.Hermione put up a good show smileing and shakeing everyones hand but now she was looking depressed slumoing in a chair.

"What's up?" Said Harry as he sat down in a chair in fromt of her.

"Oh nothing.I'm going to go to bed.Good night Harry." And walked off leaveing Harry in no dought there was somthing that was on her mind. 

CHAPTER 13  
Hermione's Problem

The summer light let out its last apperence and now was comming the snow and so was christmas.The homework was c hard jeryomming on vust like the snow and soon Harry was hoplessly traped in homework again.Bun he was not alone,Ron and lin were now doing homework with him every night almost untill midnight.There were olny two people in the 6th year that were all cought up with there homework,Hermione and to Harry's surprise Liz.Hermione was all up to date with her homework but was not makeing elf clothes lately but she was reading a lot like her old self but the books were strangly about muggle desues like canser and milaria.When Harry would ask her about this she would blush and run off to the other side of the commen room.

Harry also noticed that she would get letter frenquently and almost every time she would get a letter she wold re-read it and then run off slient tears running down her face.

It was a week till christmas and harry was very happy.He was going to spend Christmas at the Burrow with Ron and Liz was comming too.But his happyness did not last long.One night wile they were working on there homework,Hermione and liz in the other chairs reading and owl raped the window.Harry took it and took the letter off.The owl few away tward the owl tower and harry looked at who it was adressed to,It was adressed to Hermione.He gave it to her and she read it.When she was done she put it away and started to cry.

"What's the matter?"Said Ron.

"My-my-my-my"She stoped and cried more tears into her hands.Liz handed her a tisue and she blew into it.

"I-I c-can't beleave it."She said saddly.

"What is it!"Said everyone in unison witch sounded ver strange.

"My m-m-mother Is-s D-d-dead!"She said and sobbed more into her hands.

For the first time in Harry's life he saw Ron hug Hermione in a careing way as Hermione cryed into his sholder.Harry's brain seem stupified._Hermione's mom...dead?Was It from Voldomort.It so was this just the beginning?Soon would the Weasleys start dieing?_ And harry remembered Mrs.Weasley's Bogart turning into the bodys of the weasley famaly members.

Hermione left the next day so she could go to the wake and funeral of her mother.The story of her mother's death went around the school but Harry and his friends were the olny ones who got the story right.Hermione's mother actually died from Milaria when they went to mexico after Hermione went to school.

Harry's spirts were getting highter though on the prospespect of going to Ron's house.But on he eve of his departure he found out some depressing news.

"We have to have Christmas at the Black House!"Said Ron angrly "Mom said that Dombledor said that it would be safer, Because of You-Know-Who."

Harry thought of going to the house that just last year he spent his last Christmas with Sirius.The thought burned at his insides baddly.He did noth want to think of the christmas that was comming up.

Chapter 14  
Back To Dire Memories

Harry woke up on the day of his departure to Grimwald place wishing that he was anywhere but in the sugation he was in at the moment.He wanted to spened christmas with his best friend and not be stuck at hogwarts alone but did not think that he could have a good time at the home where Sirius spent his last days.

Nobody was in the commen room when he went down to mull everything over,so he sat in the chair that his sister loved to sit in,and wondered with a pang of fright,If he would soon lose her too.

He staired out the window that was on the side of his chair and found himself wishing _If olny I can see him one more time...Just for at lest and hour..._ but he felt his heart sink and the fact that ths was imposible.

Ron and liz came down an hour later and started talking to each other,Harry greatful he was not auerized to join into the conversation.He was still thinking...

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picked them up at kings cross and brought them to 12 Grimwald place.Harry took a deep breath and steped inside.

It was much cleaner then It was a year ago.Harry also noticed that someone had already decorated for Christmas.Just like Sirius would have wanted.

Later that as he was lieing on his back and was thinking of what hermione was doing,Maby crying.And with a small feeling of happiness insied him he felt like there was at least one person that he knew that knew how he felt.And with that one small happy thought he rolled over on his side and fell asleep.He was so tired and depressed that he did not notice the noices comming from downstairs...

"You killed me...What were you thinking...olny if you listened to Hermione...Stoped acting the hero..." Said a cold,grim voice in the shadows."What?"Said Harry aprehessivly."You know who I am...I am..."And he saw with a shock of fright that it was Sirius.His face was covered in blood and he looked as if all the blood had been drained out of his body.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.It seemed so real."It was my fault...If I olny didn't play the hero and listened to Hermione...Olny if I listened to her..."He didn't go to sleep the rest of the night.Not with the burning guilt inside of him.He felt as though he was a murderer,as though he DID murder Sirius and it was his fault.All night he staired into the shadows as though he was waiting for Sirius to come out.

Chapter 15  
The Best Christmas Present

Harry pretended to wake up with the others and feel refreshed and happy to start a new day,but in fact he was not.He felt misrabul and tired.He walked downstairs for breakfast and was startled to see that everyone in the room was looking very happy.And Harry also noticed that Dombledor was sitting at the end of the table.

When everyone was sitting down Dombledor spoke "Everyone,There is someone here that I would like you to see.Harry,could you come over here for a muinet."

Harry,Numbly surprised,got up and walked toward Dombledor.He put his hands of Harry's sholder and said "This might be a bit of a shock.You can come in..." And from the shadows came a man with black hair that was came down to his sholders.

"SIRIUS!"Said Harry in disbeleaf and then passed out.

Harry woke up the next day.He also noticed that he had a wet towle on his forhead.His head hurt.He felt like he ran head first into a brickwall.He turned to his right and found Sirius stairing at him anxusley.

"Are you ok?" Said Sirius.

"Yea,I'm fine,What about you,What happened,How did you come back?"Asked Harry.

"Calm down Harry.I'm fine and Dombledor is the whole reason that i'm back.Great man."Said Sirius.

"But what happened?"Asked Harry and Sirius started his story.

"Well for the first part,I fell into the veil and got up behind it.I was about to go back to the fight and give my cosin what she desurved.But the entrence was no longer there.So I looked foward and found two tunnels.I went into the left one and was walking for what seemed hours.untill I found a door.Then I heard Dombledor call me and he had a PortKey.So we left."

Harry didn't know what to say so he didn't.He just hugged Sirius for as long as he could.Sirius hugged back.

Christmas was better then anyone Harry could remember.With Sirius back the house was filled with happiness.On Christmas morning,Harry awoke to all his gifts at the foot of his bed.But this year his pile was very big.Not as big as Ron's,but bigger then usall.

He got a bunch of candy from Ron,A book on defenceive spells from Hermione (She sent it by owl.Also with a letter telling everyone that she was fine,and her mother was beried with no problem.),A broom cleaning kit from Liz,A miror that said in the back 'If you are ever in need of someone to talk to,I am here in the miror,just like the last',And many other gifts that were from other order members.

The last gift that was there was from Dombledor.It was a quill and on it it said 'The Future Quill'And the note a tached just said

_This will help you in knowing when the worst is coming,I hope that you like it,and it will serve you well in the end._

Albus Dombledor

CHAPTER 16  
Love Is In The Air

Christmas went by in a blur of fun.To singing Christmas Carols with Siruis,to hanging out with his new sister.Harry was amased when Mrs.Weasley told them to make sure that they had every thing they needed to go to Hogwarts tomarrow.

It pained him to leave his godfather just after they were re-united,but he knew that he had the mirror to talk to him by.they went back to school by the Knight Bus.It was a ride full of twists and tuns,and by the time they reached Hogsmead,he felt like he just he just got off a roller coster.

Harry talked to Sirius almost every night,talking about things like homework,teachers,Draco,Voldomort,and the Veil on ocasion.Harry was doing pritty well in his N.E.W.T classes,even with the mountinas pile of homework that he had almost every weekend.

Harry -on a weekend that he didn't have homework- was playing wizards chess with himself (Ron was doing somthing different,he didn't say what) when Lin sat beside him.

"Hey Lin."Said Harry looking up at her from his game.

"Hello Harry,"Said Lin,her voice sounding tence."Co-Could I just ask you a question?"

"Yea."

"Well-Well,this is going to sound weird and if you don't want to it's ok,but the Hogsmead trip is comming soon -on Valentines day like last year- and I-I was just wondering-if you-if you just wanted to go out on Valentines Day."Said Lin shyly moving closer to Harry on the couch they were on.

Harry's brain went numb.He tried to think but the olny thought in his mind was to say yes.He never noticed it before but he finally noticed a LOVE for Lin not just a friendship likeing.

Harry moved a bit closer to her,they were almost tuching noses.

"Yes I would love that."He said and kissed her on her lips.

Harry felt happy for the rest of the day,smileing at everyone he met.Later that night,Ron went up to him sheepishly and said "Harry I need to tell you somthing.Please don't get angry at me,but-but im going out with your sister.Please don't get angry,but,I love her and i'll treet her right,I wouldn't do anything to her,I swer."

Harry smiled "Don't worry Ron,I trust you.You've been my best friend for six years and I know that you wouldn't do anything like that."

Ron walked away feeling very releaved and Harry sat next to Hermione.

"So,are you going out with anyone,Hermione?"Said Harry

She blushed "Well I wouln't be but sence I broke up with Krum-"

"You broke up with Krum...well good for you...why?"Asked Harry

"Oh I forgot to tell you?Well it must have gone out of my head,you know,with my mother dieing and all."She said "Well I didn't really like the Long-Distance relasionship,so we decided to just be good friends."

"Well who are you going out with now?"Said Harry naggingly.

She blushed again "Don't laugh but im going out with Nevill."She said embarassingly

"Nevill,you mean Nevill Longbottem,"Said Harry "Well I hope it works out.Anyway I have to go to bed,good night."

"Night." Harry said to her as she walked away.

Liz meanwile was smileing in a corner,and as Hermione left,sat down next to Harry.

"Soooo..." She said to him,still with that broad grin on her face.

"Soooo..."Harry repeated smiling.

"Soooo...I heard your with Lin then." She said,her grin getting wider.

"Ya,how'd you know."Harry asked her.

"Becasue," She said matter-of-factly."I'm the one that egged her onto it.She's sooo happy I sugjested it.I make quite the machmaker." She giggled.

Harry couldn't belave his ears.He couldn't beleave becasue of liz he was going out with one of the most nicest people in Hogwarts.He couldn't think of anything to say.So he hugged her."Thanks." He said.

"No problem.Night." She said still smiling and walked off to the Girls Domotorys.

Chapter 17  
Three Dates

Harry woke up early on the day of valentines day,feeling very nervous.He made sure that he looked his best and then walked downstairs for brakefast.Lin was sitting there already waiting for him.

"Hello."She said nervously as Harry sat next to her.

They ate slowly and were one of the last ones that left for hogsmead.They walked and talked the whole way to the village.Harry felt very comfortable with her and when they got to the village they decided where to go.

"We can go anywhere you want to go,can we just not go to Madam Puddyfoot's?"Said Harry in a bit of a laugh

"Madam Puddy-what's?No I was hoping that we could go to to a place called Matilda's Muse."She said pointing to it.

It was a shabby shop,and Harry knew that's why he hadn't noticed it.When they walked inside it,it was dimmly lit and there were not that many people in the place.Lin and Harry sat in a seat in the corner and a watress came and took there order.They both got a butterbeer.They still had a whole lot to talk about and Harry felt a weird surge to get closer to her-they were sitting in a booth seat together- and so he did.Lin did not notice the move.Lin stoped talking.

"Um-Harry,I have been having a really good time with you."She said sheepisly.

"Me too,"He said smiling nervously."I-I-I-Iloveyou"He said fast.

Lin moved closed to him.He could feel her breath on his face.

"I love you too Harry.I hope that we can go out more often."She said and her lips tuched his.

He felt numb,like all he could more was his lips.but it was like his were glued to hers,and they didn't come unglued for quite some time.

When they did stop kissing,they talked some more and drank there butterbeers and left.

They went to Zoco's and looked at all the murchdice.Lin was amased by the liminous balloons and the trick candy that was hard as a rock.

They went to many other places and by the end of the day,Harry was very tired and went to sleep fully clothed.

Hermione woke up on the day of the 14th to the sun shining into her eyes.

She got dressed and walked into the commen room.There waiting for her was Nevill,dressed in his best and holding a single rose.

"Um-t-t-this is for you."He said and handed the rose the her.

"Thank you Nevill."She said smelling it and smiling.

He smiled blushfully.

They walked toward Hogsmead in slence.  
After a moment Hermione spoke.  
"Nevill,are you ok?You look green."She said concernadly  
"I-I'm fine.Just a bit nervous..."He said as they reached the village.  
"So,where would you like to go?"Asked Hermione.  
"I guess The Three Broomsticks."Anwsered Nevill.

There were many people inside and so they sat themselvs into a deserted corner.They ordered two butterbeers.  
"So-um-how are you doing in your N.E.W.T Classes.I-I bet wonderfuly.You are the smartest person i've ever met."He said,blushing and moving closer to her.  
"Thanks,and I am doing ok.How are you doing?"She said,also moving closer.  
"Fine,thanks to your help.Are you having a good time?"He added,moving even more closer.They were so close...  
"Yes,I'm having a wonderful time,Nevill."She said,smiling  
"That's great."He said and tuched Hermione's lips with his.  
He pulled them away suddnely.  
"S-Sorry,I-I-I hope I didn't upset you or anything..."He said looking fearful.  
"No,no.I liked it."She said and kissed him for a long perod of time.

After that they went to a number of other stores,now almost always talking and giggling.

They ate dinner together back at Hogwarts and then said goodnight and went to bed.

By six o'clock in the morning Elizabeth was up and looking out one of the windows of the girls' commen room.She was fearful.In truth she had never gone on a date before in her life.Everyone in her school thought that she was a geek and she had no friends,let alone a boyfriend.She liked Ron very much and she was hoping that she wouldn't blow it.  
At eight o'clock she walked into the commen room and found Ron sitting hunched over in a chair,his face in his hands.He was thinking the same thing that Elizabeth was contemplating for the last three hours.  
She taped him on the sholder and he looked up,starlted.  
"Hey liz are you ready to go?"He asked.

They walked to Hogsmead talking about school and the upcomming quitiage games.  
"So,where do you want to go,"Asked Liz when they got to Hogsmead "I've olny been here a few times."  
"Have you been to Zonco's?It's really cool."He said pointing to it.  
"No,it does sound cool though."She anwsered.  
They walked into the shop and broused the many joke items that they had and laughing and a lot of them.  
They were into the back of the desurted store and they stoped and looked at each other.Liz felt a burning desire not to look into his beautuful blue eyes,but when ever she did,she felt like she was stuck stairing at them for all eturnity.  
"I'm having a great time,Ron."She said feeling her feet move a bit toward him.  
"Yea,me too.You know,If I say this,it's going to sound creepy,but,I sort of-kind of-really really-love you."He said blushing and moving closer to her.They were so close,Ron could hear Elizabeth's slow breathing.  
"I love you too Ron.You have been so kind to me."She said moving closer.  
"C-c-c-could I,I mean if you don't want to it's ok,but do you mind-would you mind-if I-if I-kiss you?"He said looking nervous and Elizabeth saw that his ears were scarlet.  
"I would like that very much."She said,and Ron kissed her.They backed into the corner and kissed for what seemed to Elizabeth, hours.But she didn't want it to stop.She just wanted to stay here,backed into the corner,Ron right next to her,kissing her.  
When they finally stoped,they went to the three broomsticks and had a butterbeer,and many other places.  
They came back to Hogwarts just on the dot.They almost got told of by filch,but Elizabeth pointed out that they came back just on time.  
They went back to the commen room and kissed goodnight and went to bed.

CHAPTER 18  
The Night Atack

Harry felt good for the rest of the week.He had heard songs about love (From when his aunt and uncle turned on the raido in the car) and he felt like singing all the lines he could remember.He couldn't remember a time when he felt so alive.He loved to see Lin around and couldn't help gazing at her in classes.She would also gaze at him and they would sometimes be scolded by teachers for doing so instead of paying attenion.But he wasn't falling behind in classes,thanks to Hermione's notes.His ambishion to be an arour was still strong,especally with people dieing all over the news from Death Eaters.

Quitiage was doing wonderfully.Ron was doing better consitering that the Slithreins still sang Wesaley Is Our King.Ginny was a very good beater and had exspecinal aim.Liz was also good,and could hit anyone within five miles of her.

Harry went to bed every night with many things on his mind so he almost never had dreams about Voldomort,and when he did it would normally be dull and distant,like he was slipping in and out of tune.He would normally hear things like "Dombledor must...Elizabeth Potter agenst...Harry Potter with Elizabeth...The plan..." But he could never really make out what the plan was.

One night after Quitiage training Harry went to bed feeling very drained and weak,he was so tempted to just go to sleep with his clothes on,but thought better of it.He put his head to his pillow and fell asleep at once.

"BANG!" He awoke on the floor bleeding from a cut that was across his face.He looked up.Everyone in the commen room seemed to be frosen,like he was suck in time.There was olny one person in the shadows that seemed to be moving.

"Harry Potter,"Said a voice that he knew.And as it came closer his fear was confurmed.

"Liz!" Said a bewildered Harry.

"Yes,I am forsed to work through your sister,and in a time crack so no one can here you scream.Nomagona!"

Harry frose.He was numb and paralized.He could olny look at his sister and as he looked into her eyes he knew it was Voldomort.

She raised her wand and was on the vurge of uttering a spell when she droped on her knees.

"How dare you!Wh-No!Go away!I'm not your toy!You kill-"It looked like she was straining herself.She was also talking to herself like she was having a fit.All of the sudden it all stopped.Liz droped full way on the floor and everyone started moving again.

Liz lifted her head and gasped when she saw the cut on Harry's face.

"Oh Harry!" she said and put her arms around him."I am so sorry,Voldomort did it.I hope he dosen't do it to you!Oh it could happen with these damned scars!Oh im so-"But Harry cut in.

"You have a scar too!"Harry said amased.

"Oh did I say that!"She sighed "Well I might as well tell you.He ended up doing a double jinxs.It happens when you have enough anger,you end up hurting others in the proxsimity.He didn't do it intencinally,it got me as I was crawling away."

And she pulled up the legging of the dressing robes she was weiring and there was a thin visible scar on her left leg that was in the shape of a bold of lighting.

Chapter 19  
The Quill Speaks

The next day Harry and Liz went strait to Dombledore weeving through students that were headed towarts the Great Hall.He was there,and very surprised to see them.

"Professor,"Said Liz as they walked in and shut the door."Were sorry to bother you but somthing happened..."And she told the whole story with some inputs from Harry.The whole time he was telling them,Dombledore was looking grave.When she finished there was a long silence then Dombledore spoke."I have been worrying about this...Now don't tell anybody about this,and just act like it never happened."And they left his office.

Harry's relationship with lin was getting better and better everyday.He felt like he had a little peice of heaven with him.As for Liz and Ron,well,they were the best for each other and loved each other more then ever,and Harry was happy liz finally found someone to be happy with.But saddly Hermione and Neville were not going so well,they just didn't really love each other and one day wile they were studing in the commen room,Hermione went over to him and asked just to be friends,in which Neville agreed,a little disapointed.

Harry still had the quill Dombledore gave him for his birthday,and kept it in his book bag everyday.He was wondering how it was going to help him but nevertheless he was waiting for it to make it's move,and in May it did.Harry was doing very complacated Potions homework and everyone in Griffendor was asleep,it rose out of his bed and diped itself in his ink bottle then began to wright out it's message.

_In the third of June  
It will be soon  
Great peral will fall  
But you have to stand tall._

Someone might die  
I can tell you danger is nigh  
You have to watch out  
But be fathful throughout.

And the quill droped and lay quite once more,leaving Harry in a state of shock.

Chapter 20  
June Third

Harry took the parchment and ran up to his domotory and grabed his invisibility cloke.He pulled it over himself and,even though it was nearly two in the morning,ran to Dombledore's Office.But he skidded to a halt in front of the stone gargolys,he didn't know the password.But just as he was going to try one out the gargoly leaped aside becasue someone was comming down from the office.Professor Dombledore was comming down the stairs.Harry took off his cloke and said "Professor,sir,the quill you gave me,It's written a message!"He said giving him the small peice of parchment.He read it and then after a muinet or so looked up at Harry and said "I need you to go back to your bed.Thank you for showing me this.It is highly important.But I need you not to talk about it with anyone."Harry nodded,slipping back on the cloke and going back to his domotory.He couldn't finish his homework now,not with this.He cleaned up his homework and went to bed.

Harry was very nervous about June third,even more nervous about his final exams which were jusst around the corner,as Hermione told him countless number of times.He was studing very hard,and was convinced that he would at least get a good grade in Defence Agenst The Dark Arts,as that was what Harry studied the hardest.

And as for Harry's relationship with Lin,it was going the best.He loved her with all of his heart and always loved to spend as much time as he could with her.Liz and Ron were doing the greatest.They did everthing together,studied,sat next to eachother durring class,and sometimes liz would sneek into Ron's domotory at night wile he was sleeping to see him.

And finally,June third weeled it's way around the courner.Harry found out that that day,everyone was very hevly garded and many more enchatments were put onto the school.But Harry noticed nothing strange about the day at all.He went through his normal classes,but in Defence Agenst The Dark Arts when Professor Kepor dismissed everyone,he told Harry and Liz to stay behind.

"Now."He said faceing the both of them "You are the two brightest students in my class and I am going to trust you to help me with somthing.We have to go deep into the Forbidden Forest,are you willing to join me?"

"Yes,Professor."Anwsered Liz 

"Ok,sure."Said Harry.

"Ok then follow me,and be alert!"He said

They walked through the forest for a few hours.It was olny about fifteen muinets before the the trees thickened and they could not see a thing."Damn"Harry herd Kepor say."I forgot my wand.Elizabeth could I-"

"Of corse."She said and handed it to him in the dark.

"Lumos"He muttered and light erupeted from Liz's wand,eluminating the path before them.They walked on,Harry wondering what busness they had in the forest.They came to a clearing and harry saw that the sun was setting and the sky had a dark purple and pink hase."Ah here we are."Said Professor Kepor said."I would like you to mee someone," and there was a loud crack,and there stood the last person Harry wanted to see,Lord Voldomort.

Harry stood there,stock still,blown over by this peice of news.

"Master,"Said Kepor said bowing toward Voldomort,"I have brought them to you like you wish."

"Very good,you can leave,me and Potter have some unfinished bisness to attend to."Said Voldomort.

He bowed again and with a loud crack,he was gone.

"Now to take care of the first pest."Voldomort said and flicked him wand toward Liz,who emitted a loud,earsplitting scream and fell on her hand and knees,twitching in pain.

"Liz!"Cried Harry "What did you do to her?"

"Her powers are temporaliely gone,I didn't kill her,I need her later,Potter."Voldomort said 

"Exspelli-"Harry started but he was cut off by "Crioco!"

It just missed Harry,who lept aside and cried "Stupify!",but it missed Voldomort by inches.

Voldomort filcked his wand and Harry flew backwards and colieded into a tree painfuly.

Harry got up and raised his wand but Voldomort was to quick for him.

"incartemprea!"Voldomort said and it hit Harry in the chest.He fell backward,his body in searing pain as though he were being ingulfed in flames.Despite the pain Harry staggered to his feet,his wand raised.

"Exspelliarmus!"Voldomort said and Harry felt his wand fly out of his hand.He knew it was over.He had no wand and was cornered,he would never see the light of day again,he was going to die.

Voldomort raised his wand "You have been avoiding your death for sixteen years now,Dombledore right in front of you,but now you have no protection,and now I have the upper hand.Goodbye Harry Potter,Avada Cadavera!" Harry was ready for it,ready for the pain,he saw the jet of green light but then there was a blur of black and Elizabeth was lieing feet from them,dead.He had saved him.Harry didn't say anything,he ran and grabbed his wand but just as he was about to say a spell,there was a loud crack,and Voldomort was gone.

He ran to Elizabeth,and at the site of her crumpled body,felt his eyes burn.Just then he heard a noise behide him and weeled around,his wand raised.Dumbledore came from the trees,looking for the first time in Harry's life,fearful."Are you ok Harry?"He asked."Im fine,but Liz,she-she-she."Harry anwsered,holding back more tears.Dombledore looked at her for a muniet and then said "Harry I need you to come with me to the Hospital Wing where we will bring Elizabeth then we must talk in my office."

It felt like an eturnity before they finally made it to the casle.There were lights on and it look very beautiful agenst the black sky.Harry went with Dumbledore up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfry lied her down in a bed and Dumbledore spoke to her in private in her office.Harry didn't do anything,he was still shocked about what had just happened.When Dumbedore returned from Madam Pomfry's office (Madam Pomfry lookd white and went to care for Elizabeth.) him and Harry walked up to his office.

When they got there and Harry had sitten down,Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "Exsplain.".

And Harry did.He exsplained Professor Kepor and how he had asked them to assist him,and how they went into the forest,and how Voldomort was there and how they battled.Then, forsing tears back, told how Elizabeth had saved him.All the wile Dumbledor just mearly staired at him.Then when Harry had finished,Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry,tonight you have praileded Voldomort once again.This makes six times.You did very well.It is a tragic thing that happend to Elizabeth and I wish I was there to stop it.Now,I would like to know if you are hurt in any way.Would you like to stay at the Hospital Wing for the night?"

Harry shook his head.Looking at the floor.

"Very well then,Harry.I would ask you to go though so Madam Pomfry could mend your cuts.Then you can go into the commen room to rest."

Harry left the office and went to the Hospital Wing.Madam Pomfry was rushing around between Elizabeth and the Potions coboars.When Harry walked in she sat him down and took care of his cuts and then sent him on his way.

When he got back to the commen room Hermione and Ron were the olny ones there.They look releaved when he had returned and Ron asked "What happened? Where's Liz."

Harry eyes begain to burn with tears and he said "She's gone,Ron."

He looked confused and panicky at the same time."Gone? Where?" And Hermione asked "What's going on,Harry?"

Harry sat down on one of the couches next to the fire.Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him."It was Voldomort.Kepor led us into the back of the forest and Voldomort came and I fought him."Hermione gasped and Harry went on. "We were fighting and I lost my wand and was cornered.Voldomort was going to kill me.Liz saved me but...she...she...she...was killed."Harry finished.

Ron looked thunderstruck.

"S-s-she can't be gone!" He cried and got up.

"She is...there's nothing we can do." Harry said saddly.

Ron looked at him and to Harry's horror,he was crying.

"She's not gone!"He yelled and ran toward the portrait hole.Harry and Hermione followed him.

When they got there Elizabeth's arm was bandaged up and there were many enpty potions next to her.Ron colapsed in a chair next to her bed.Madam Pomfry didn't object even though it was past visiting hours.Ron just staired at her body for about a muinet and then wispered in a horse cracked voice. "She's dead."

Chapter 21  
The Aftermath

Defence Agenst The Dark Arts classes were cancled.The final exam cancled too.The nexs of Harry's fight spread through the school like wildefire.He was stopped everywhere by eager students,asking his version of the story.He wouldn't tell them.They already got everything right.

Harry was surprised that Liz was still in the hospital.She was clearly dead,He didn't know why they even bothered.Ron never looked happy anymore.He always had a grave look on his face and after classes,visited Liz untill Madam Pomfry told him to leave.He didn't know what to do.His best friend was depressed as it was,his sister was dead,he didn't know who to talk to so he would talk to Sirius.He was very amased and sad at the news,always likeing Liz like a daughter,just like Harry.But never the less would talk to Harry hours at a time.

Harry still kept that quill in his backpack,hopeing that it would tell him something again.And a week after his battle,it did.He was wrighting an essey for Professor Maggonigal when it lifted up and started to wright as though invisible hands were trying to help him.

_Death has befallen her  
but it is not sure  
Battling a fight  
You remember that night_

Go to her at nine  
This saterday is fine  
She might not die  
So do not cry 

Harry didn't even check the time he raced up into the Boy's Domotory where Ron was sleeping.He shook him awake.

"W-what do you want." Ron said in a yawn "It's really late."

"This!"Wispered Harry,thrusting the paper into his hands.

Ron read the words written on the page and then looked up at Harry,his eyes overwide.

"Saterday..." He wispered "Thats tomorrow."

Ron all of the sudden jumped up.He hurridly got dressed and raced downstairs as tough she would be there waiting for him.He sat on the couch and staired into the fire with new energy.

"Nine'o'clock isn't for.." He stoped and looked at his watch,it read four muinets past one."About eight hours from now.You should get some sleep."

But he seemed not to be listening to him.He seemed to be obsorbed into his own thoughts.

Chapter 22  
The Mericle

They waited until eight thirty when the hospital wing opened and then hurried into the room.She was still there,her eyes closed and seemed not to be breathing.For the whole half and hour Harry kept thinking about the quills words.

_She MIGHT not die.What happens if she does.Right here in front of us.That would kill Ron even more then it has aready.But she might be ok.Listen to what i'm saying,she was hit with Avada Cadavera!She's dead,and sadly there's nothing I can do._

He kept thinking until Ron nudged him.It was eight fifty nine.He counted the seconds in his head.

_One...Two... Three...I hope she'll be fine...Eight...Nine...Ten...What  
will Ron say if she's dead...Eighteen...Nineteen...Twenty...And she dies right in front of us...Twenty nine...Thirty...Thirty one...And what should happen if she does die...Thirty nine...Forty...Forty one...And was it nine at night...Forty seven...Forty eight...Forty nine...Maybe she's not dead after all...Fifty five...fifty six...fifty seven...I'll find out...fifty eight...fifty nine...sixty..._

Harry looked at Elizabeth,she didn't move.Harry sighed and looked at Ron who was looking more panicy then he had ever seen.He looked back at Elizabeth,and at that moment,her eyes flicked open.

At the site of Harry,Liz quickly hugged him very tightly.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy your ok! I thought that you were to surely die! Oh I hope my scream reached the casle! That's why it was so loud."

Harry didn't know what to say.He was dumbfounded.There was olny one though raceing though his mind.

_She's alive..._

He didn't say a thing.Just hugged her as tightly as he could,happy to have her back.

After a little wile they let go and Ron said

"Y-you-your alive! Oh god I though I would never see you again!"

He huged her and they hugged too for a long time and then Ron pulled out onf the hug and gave her a very slow romantic kiss.

Harry didn't even care.He was so much filled with joy that he didn't care if Volomort crashed through the window right at that moment.He felt like he cold lift off his seat.

When they finally stopped kissing Harry was finally able to choke out.

"How,How is this possible?"

Liz simple smiled and said.

"I told you I was speacle."

Chapter 23  
The End Of Somthing Magical

Everyone was surprized when they found out Liz was ok.But the most surprizing reaction was Hermione's.As soon as she saw her she stood there rooted to the spot momentaraly and then pulled her into a tight hug sobbing that she thought that she would never see her again.

The olny thing wrong with this happy moment was Liz's reaction.She seemed very confused and finally about three days later from her awakeing,she finally got what was burning off her chest.

All four of them were in the commen room,it was late and they were the olny ones left,they were studing for there last final exam which was for Transfigureation the next day.But out of the blue Liz got up and said "Ron,I need to talk to you in private."

Ron looked bewildered but got up and she lead him right next to the portrait hole where they would be out of earshot from Harry and Hermione.

"Ron," She said looking downcast. "I need to tell you somthing,I just don't want you to be upset."

"I need to say somthing too,it's been bothering me ever sence you woke up."

"Ok,you go first." Said Liz imbrasing for the worst.

"Ok...I really can't be with you anymore.I mean I still want to be friends,but I just think I have feelings for someone else."

Liz was shocked by this news.

"Me too!Wow!At least I don't feel like i'm hurting you."She said feeling a whole lot better.

"So who do you like?" Said Ron with a curious tone in his voice.

"Neivle," She anwsered blushing and looking down at the floor."What about you."

"You promass not to tell?" Said Ron.

Liz nodded.

"Hermione."

Liz looked up at him.His ears were turning red,like always when he was under presure.She mearly giggled and said good night and walked up to bed.

Chapter 24  
The Beginning Of Somthing New

The next day they took the Transfigureation test and he was sure he at least scraped a pass from all his classes.The next few days they had before going home the spent relaxing and laughing together.Lin was someone Harry was being with frecuntally,he woun't be able to see her durring the summer.

The day after the exams,there was olny one preson that didn't look happy amonse all of the people there.Hermione.

Ron was very concerned and that night when everyone went to bed and Ron and Hermione were the olny ones left in the commen room, he asked her.

"What's the matter?" He said sitting next to her.

"Oh,nothing Ron.It's not important." She anwsered back looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry you can tell me." He said putting his arm around her sholders.

"It's just," Hermione began,her voice cracked as though she was trying to forse back tears. " It was my mother's birthday today.I know she would want me to be happy but all I can think about his her today.I just miss her so much." A tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek.She quickly wiped it away.

Ron pulled her into a hug."It's ok 'monie.She's probally happy now,you know,a whole nother world.She loved you and would never want you to be sad.Just think of the happy times.Thouse should make you feel good."He told her soothingly.

Hermione looked up at him and there eyes met."Thanks for being there for me,Ron." She said and she moved closer.

"Hermione." Ron said,his ears going red. "I love you."

"I love you,too." She said and they kissed.

And for one moment in that day,she felt the happiest she could be.

Chapter 25  
The End Of A Year

The final day before leaving finally loomed over them and the one thing Harry was looking foward to the least was going to the Dersleys.

"Don't worry,Harry,You can come over sometime in the summer."Said Ron that night in the Commen Room.

"Ya,and don't you remember,and im comming with you there this summer."Said Liz matter of factly.

Harry's heart soured.He had forgotten all about that and he felt happy that there would be at least one person in that house that didn't finch at the sight of him.

The next day Harry got up bright and early.He made sure he packed everything he needed and went downstairs for breckfast.Liz and Nevil were talking and laughing,Ron and Hermione were not there yet,and Lin was sitting alone.He sat next to her and said "So are you excited about summer?"

"No,actally.I'll miss you." She said looking him in the eye and giggling.

"I'll miss you too.But we'll talk by letters,and I'll see you after school."He anwsered back.

"Well,I am looking foward to seeing my parents again." She replied.

As the train slowly filled up with students,Harry felt a building excitement.He couldn't wait to be back on this train in three mounths.It would be his final year at the olny place he called home.

As the train started to roll out of the station,and progressed on,Harry mingled with his friends for the last time before going to the dearsleys for the summer.

Finally,as the train made it to the platform and everyone made there way out of the train,Neville pulled Liz back and shut the compartment door so they wouln't be heard.

"What's the matter?" Liz questioned him.

Neville got very pale and looked at his feet.

"mugomume." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked,getting closed to him so she could hear.

"Will you go out with me?" He said not looking at her.

Liz picked up his head,there eyes met and they were so close there noses were tuching.

"Yes,but you have to promass me one thing."She anwsered back.

"What?" Nevile asked.

"You have to promass me to be braver."Liz replied,cracking a smile.

"Ok." Nevile anwsered back and he kissed her.

When they finally pulled apart,Nevile said.

"I think we should get off the train before my gran leaves without me."

Off the train,Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Liz said there goodbyes.

"By Harry,see you soon." Ron said meeting up with his parents."By Hermione.I'll invite you over too." He told her also,giving her a kiss on the cheek."By Liz,have a good summer with Harry,even if you are going to that Muggle house."He finished.

Hermione spotted her parents and quickly hugged them all before going.

Harry and Liz finally found Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,looked very angry and bothered.

"So,"Uncle Vernon said to them."So this,"He pointed to Liz."Is Elizabeth is it,just throughing her on our doorstep."

"Nice to meet you sir." She said exstending her hand.He did not take it,he just glaired at her.She lowered her hand. "I guess your not the shakeing type." She said,frowing slightly.

As Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lead them to the car,Harry was happy with the feeling that he brought a little peice of Hogwarts back with him.


End file.
